


Beach Time,  Snuggle Time

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has a habit of wandering off when they go to the beach. So when Akaashi finds him hidden away on a hammock, the best course of action seems to be to just join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Time,  Snuggle Time

The beach was one of Bokuto’s favourite places to be. Between beach volleyball, building sand castles and running in and out of the water, there was plenty to keep him distracted. Just thinking it made Akaashi feel a little overwhelmed because every time they came to the beach Bokuto seemed to get heat stroke or dizzy from dehydration. Which was why at random intervals he’d press water bottles into Bokuto’s hands, watching as he would absently chug the whole thing.

Still it wasn’t as if he was constantly watching him, he was here to have fun too after all. No manner how well Bokuto filled out his swim trunks, tempting him to just waste away the hours enjoying the view. So when he got out of the water after tossing balls to Lev, who had insisted when Kenma disappeared, he wasn’t particularly surprised to not immediately see a mop of gray hair.

It wasn’t until the managers pulled out popsicles, at which point Nishinoya nearly bowled over his whole team in his haste, and Bokuto still failed to appear that he started to worry a little. Not that he’d admit it but Bokuto had the propensity to get in trouble or wander off while he was lost in his own head.

With everyone distracted by the treats, he went unnoticed as he headed back to the lodge where they were staying. He might as well start in the most obvious place, just incase Bokuto had went back for something he’d forgotten. Their shared room was empty, with his team's belongings hazardously packed against the far wall.

Fighting back a yawn, feeling slightly drained from being in the heat all day, he wandered back downstairs to the lobby. Trying to imagine where Bokuto would head, he thankfully didn’t have to wonder for too long. The girl working the front called him over, asking if his friend who was in the garden was okay. Assuring her that he was  okay Akaashi headed out, stopping in the kitchen to grab some more water.

Sure enough he found Bokuto in the small side garden that had a few hammocks spread around. Of course Bokuto had collapsed in one that was in direct sunlight.

“Maybe you should move to the hammock in the corner, the trees actually give it some shade,” he suggested, coming to a stop beside Bokuto, casting a shadow over his face.

Blinking up at him owlishly Bokuto didn’t even seem to be hearing a word that he said. Nevertheless, when he held out his hand his captain took it and let himself be pulled up. Granted he groaned dramatically and stumbled slightly. Taking in the flushed face and sweat rolling down his neck, Akaashi pushed the cold bottle against the overheated skin to aid in cooling him down.

“AkaASHI,” Bokuto yelped, jumping away.

“You really should take care of yourself,” Akaashi sighed, not even trying to keep the fondness out of his voice.

“That’s why I have you,” Bokuto said plainly, earnestness plastered all over his face. Glancing away, Akaashi told himself that his cheeks were just warming because it was hot out here, not because he was blushing. Not saying anything he ushered Bokuto over to the hammock, trying not to think too hard about the fact that they’d been holding hands this whole time, before letting go and watching him flop down.

Honestly, just standing in the shade was a relief. Taking in Bokuto, who was halfway to being asleep, the yearning he was hit with was unfamiliar and he found that he didn’t want to go back to the beach. Even though he should now he knew that his captain was okay.

“You’re not leaving me,” Bokuto pouted, as if he’d read his mind. “You have to take care of yourself you know.” The little smirk that he shot his way was irresistible. Torn between smacking Bokuto and kicking him off the hammock, he compromised. Giving him a shove over, he climbed on beside Bokuto, ignoring the wide eyed surprise. Beside him Bokuto had tensed up, as if trying to keep to himself, which was basically impossible on a hammock. Not wanting to overthink it, there was plenty of time for that later, he wiggled around to get comfortable.

“Relax,” he murmured gently. “I can’t get comfy with you being so stiff.” Bokuto relaxed slightly , but when Akaashi wrapped his arm around him, he seemed to take that as permission. He melted against Akaashi’s chest, sprawling with their legs tangling together.

Chest tight with emotion, he dropped a kiss onto Bokuto’s head and sighed. Bokuto let out a weak ‘oh ho’, before falling silent. Akaashi was asleep within seconds.

 

* * *

 

It was the sound of people whispering (loudly) that woke him. By the time he’d taken a few seconds to just enjoy the solid weight against him, everyone else seemed to have left again. So opening his eyes he was confronted with the sight of an empty courtyard and Bokuto smiling up at him sleepily, fingers tracing circles on Akaashi’s ribs. Unable to resist he slowly leant down, lips pressing softly together. Pulling back, he couldn’t stop grinning when Bokuto started his happy laugh.

“Stop making out and get in here! We’re hungry,” Kuroo’s voice coming from the entranceway broke the moment.

Complaining loudly Bokuto got up, nearly up ending Akaashi in the process. Grabbing his hand to steady him, Bokuto linked their fingers together, watching closely to make sure it was okay. The gentleness and slight hesitation just seemed to fill him with warmth.

“We can talk about it later?” Akaashi suggested, giving Bokuto’s hand a squeeze, leading him in to dinner.

“Yeah, yeah we will,” Bokuto confirmed, bringing them to a stop so he could steal a quick peck before they went inside.

Dinner was filled with good natured teasing and phones being passed around, all of them sporting pictures of them asleep snuggled together on the hammock. Akaashi didn’t even mind because Bokuto kept shooting him smiles and sent every picture to his own phone.

He didn’t know what was going to happen between them, and it was hard to believe that it could get better than what they already had. And yet, somehow, Akaashi just knew this was quite possibly going to be the best decision they had ever made. He couldn’t wait to see where they took this, together.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and feel free to ramble about volleyball dorks with me on tumblr -- [HERE](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also Bokuto says Akaashi's name SO many different ways and its fabulous BUT HOW DO I CONVEY ThAT VIA TEXT


End file.
